


Lucky Ones

by Violet_Janou



Series: Moments [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Harry and Louis are getting married, Larry Stylinson Is Real, London, M/M, Smutt, Texting, Wedding, larry stylinson - Freeform, mention of 5 seconds of summer, sappy happy ending, talk of being parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Janou/pseuds/Violet_Janou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you."<br/>"I love you most". </p><p>From friend, to boyfriend, to fiance and now to husband. </p><p>--- </p><p>Or a fic with texts exchanged between Louis and Harry leading up to the day they say 'I do.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Ones

_iMessage_  
__Sunday 2 April  
_ _ __14:35 am_ _

**Why do people have stag parties? Why did we have separate ones? Why do I have marker on my body (at least I pray to god it's marker). Why do I feel like the entire hotel is spinning? Why am I starving. Why do I smell of vomit? Why did I do this - I'm 31. To old. Why Harold WHHHHHHHHYYYYY - L**

**I blame you for last night. I blame you for what Niall did to me. I also blame you that we had to have these parties to early when we aren't getting married till July. I could have prolonged this pain and torture that is my entire body, stomach and head - L**

**WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY - L**

_Good morning sleeping beauty (: - H_

_1) to celebrate their final days of freedom before being tied to a ball and chain. 2) because Zayn was keen on planning mine and Niall was over the moon excited to plane yours. 3) can't answer that but I'm sure Niall or Oli or Zayn can for you. 4) you're hungover love. 5) you are also still a bit high 6) in pretty sure you did vomit at some point last night, according to the video I have of how pissed you were. 7) it's fun and stop your not old! You were on tour a few months ago and dos crazier shit than - H_

_I told Niall to have yours later but he said no for you would chicken out after mine so they did your first and then mine is around Easter holiday due to work so that's my reason - H_

**Not helping - L**

_You guys get back tomorrow, I'll make you soup and we can cuddle, when I'm back from work and before I'm taken away on my stag party. How Niall and Zayn's liver's can keep working after these two parties will be a miracle - H_

_I'm also not to keen that mine has to happen over my holiday break - since that's less time with you and family - but the life of a teacher - H_

_But enough about me, how is Ireland? - H_

**Not sure. I'm sure Ireland has seen more of me than I it - L**

**I need coffee and a pound of a bacon, sausage, a dozen eggs and 14 slices of toast - L**

_Have you turned into Niall???? - H_

**Maybe that's his plan, bring us all to Ireland and convert us!! He is a super villain! - L**

**Mad Guinness Horan!! - L**

_lol okay...... - H_

_I have a list of things you need to do for the wedding when you get home. I know that sounds bad but these need to be done by you - H_

**I have the music handled - L**

_Yes I know darling, but you need to get your suit altered, you need to also pick between the cakes and you need to pick a song to dance with your mum - H_

_It's all small easy things that I didn't want to bother you with this past month since work has been mental - H_

**Okay when I get home, after a good snog and cuddle I will get started on the list. Promise - L**

_Thank you(: - H_

_Now get your food, find out what trouble you caused last night. I'm off to grade some papers that I have to turn back tomorrow. I love you. Tell the fellas I said hello was well - H_

**I love you most Hazza(: I have a feeling we'll be drinking again so I need food before that happens. Niall is like fucking Thor that Irish bastard he is up with a smile on his face about to shower as we all are dying - L**

_He is Irish, stereotypically speaking their bodies are made for drinking and drinking and drinking and drinking and drinking - H_

_What is Beethoven's favorite fruit?? - H_

**Good lord I'm too hungover for this. What darling? - L**

_A Ba-na-na-na - H_

**I want to say I didn't laugh but I did - L**

_Success!!!! - H_

**Okay I just stood up- please excuse me I feel the rest of my intestines about to come up via my mouth - L**

_Maybe you are an old man ;) - H_

\---

_iMessage_  
__Friday 14 April  
_ _ __17:00_ _

**Have fun at your stag party!! By now they would have gotten you from school, thrown you into the back of a van and are at the airport now. Don't go to crazy in France - remember I'm the one who gets to make you come no one else (: - L**

_Saturday 15 April 03:17_

_*picture* - H_

_*picture* - H_

_*picture* - H_

_Babbbbbbbbbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeeeee!!! Paris might beer my favs olace EvbEr! - H_

_It is very disappointed that you can't are not with me :( :( :( - H_

_cAn Wes come here for honeymoon?!???!?!!? - H_

_*picture* - H_

_I feels like i'M in mullon ROuge - H_

_Have i tolD you rhat I LOvE U! <3 - H_

_can you buy Niall a new hat..... I got sick and used it to vomit it..... - H_

_Saturday 08:05_

**Nothing says good morning like drunk pictures of you shirtless in Paris love! If I decoded the texts correctly I'm assuming you had a good night? - L**

**You wanted separate stags - just saying (: - L**

**I ordered Niall a new hat and it will be at his desk when he comes back to work on Tuesday. Anything else you accidentally destroy last night? The Eiffel tower is still standing right? I don't have enough money to fix that - L**

**And yes I'm being a cock(: it's what I do best my love and by now I'm sure you know this to be oh so very true - L**

**Text me to let me know you are alive when you wake up from the drunken haze I'm all too familiar with thanks to Zayn and Niall. I'm off to coach Isaac's footie team and get some exercise in before the wedding - L**

**I love you & the list is complete! - L**

_Saturday 15:03_

_I see what you mean about Niall. The man can't get drunk. It's a super power. I am dead, I vomited in the bathtub. And waste bins - all of them. And the toilet. And Nialls hat (as you know) - H_

_Thanks for ordering a new one - H_

**Jesus! What did you drink?- L**

_I don't even know -H_

**Oh darling, word to the wise know what you are drinking when Niall is involved - L**

_A little late but thanks - H_

_How was footie?- H_

**Good! Isaac and the rest of the kids were brilliant! They have some skills and we have fun doing some drills, did a fun game and then we got snacks and they went home - L**

**I'm beat, I need to shower and get ready for brunch with my family tomorrow. Need to be shaved and smell clean - L**

_Enjoy. I'm not sure I'll make it back alive. - H_

**Yes you will (: - L**

**Love you darling! - L**

_Love you most - H_

\---

_iMessage_  
__Thursday 13 April  
_ _ __12:07_ _

**I'm headed home. I got caught up on a conference call with Peyton in New York about going a joint tour with August Winds and a band she just signed - L**

**I will tell you about it in the drive to Donnie - L**

_I have everything packed and ready to go by the door when you get home. I also texted your mum saying that we would be leaving by 2 - H_

_I also made the decision that next year you don't work the day before good Friday - H_

**Deal! - L**

**How does your mum and Robin like NYC? - L**

_Good! Gemma is happy they are in town just so she can see them since she won't be coming home till the wedding - H_

**Good (: I had some stuff sent to there hotel from us. Tickets for a musical on Easter and then some staple NYC treats - L**

**Okay can we get food before we get into the crazy traffic on the M1? I'm starving and I've been eating all this crappy healthy food for the wedding and I'm craving KFC - L**

_Why do you think I told your mum we would leave by 2? We get food and then we get into the hell that is the M1 - H_

_And she said she got them and thanked me and you - you should have a Facebook message from her - H_

**This is why I love you - L**

**Okay I'll reply when I get home. Remind me - L**

_Drive safe. But hurry your arse up - H_

\---

_iMessage_  
__Tuesday 2 May  
_ _ __10:07_ _

_I forgot my folder with papers is there a way you can bring it to me?? - H_

_If you have a meeting or a conference call then forget it and I'll hand them out tomorrow - H_

**Yeah. Where did you leave it? - L**

_Kitchen table. I'm sorry I should have checked but I was running late - H_

**We both were. I'm headed back there now because I forgot my laptop.... - L**

**I think we got a bit carried away this morning - L**

_Yes, but it was fun (: - H_

**And honestly worth it ;) okay I'll grab the folder and then take a taxi to the school. Should I leave it in the office or come to your class? - L**

_I'll let the office know you are dropping something off, they will give you a pass and you can bring it to me. The kids will be happy to see you - H_

**Sounds like a plan - L**

**Oh! Want me to pick up dinner or are we going to try a recipe from the newlywed cookbook? - L**

_Takeaways. We have too much going on this month to cook as nice as it would be - H_

_I mean we barely made it out of the flat dressed this morning - H_

**But again, morning sexy is always worth it(: I'll see you soon - L**

_Okay hurry up, and stop talking about sex I can't get hard when I'm teaching - H_

\---

_iMessage_  
__Thursday 11 May  
_ _ __22:50_ _

**I promise I'll be home soon. We got wrapped up in the studio but I will be home and I have apology flowers, and chocolates and me (: - L**

_I'm about to crawl into bed. Put the flowers in water, set the chocolates by my bag and get your naked arse in bed when you get home - H_

That I can do! - L

\---

_iMessage_  
__Friday 19 May  
_ _ __18:00_ _

**I know it's Friday. And I know it's last minute but would you be able to be ready for a semi formal dinner in say 45 minutes? Just a nice suit, shirt, shoes, hair brushed and face shaved? - L**

_Be happy I showers this morning and remembered you had this function and am already ready - H_

**How did you remember??? - L**

_When you get invited to these events I have Jayme send me a copy of the email or picture of the invite so I know in case you forget to tell me - H_

_You have been all over the place with work, the wedding, work, stag parties. The wedding shower, your nieces birthday, coaching footie for Isaac that an event you were invited to several months ago slips your mind - H_

**You are amazing you do know this right?? - L**

_You keep reminding me (: I have your suit hung up in the bathroom and everything laid out so when you come in you can shave and get ready - H_

**I'm sorry I've been all over the place - L**

**I shouldn't have taken on as much as I have - L**

_I've never seen you happier then when you coach footie and you love your job so stop! You will just have to make it up to me tonight after the gala (: - H_

**Harold you cheeky minx!! - L**

_That's me (: - H_

\---

_iMessage_  
__Monday 22 May  
_ _ __10:56_ _

 

**My sister just texted me she is going to have a baby - L**

_Awwwwwww Delilah will have a brother or sister - H_

**Nope - L**

_What. Oh. OH! - H_

**Yep. She hasn't told our parents yet for they didn't even know she had a boyfriend - L**

_............ What did you say? - H_

**What I wanted to say was 'how the hell does birth control & a condom fail?!?' But she was crying on the phone so I went to her flat and we talked - L**

**She is upset that she ruined our wedding. Don't ask me how but she thinks that she did - L**

**She said she is going to keep it, and that Phillip (that's her boyfriend) wants to keep it and move in together and raise it as a family - L**

_Have you met Phillip? - H_

**No but they are coming over for dinner tonight - L**

**My dad is the one who will flip out more than my mum. But Charlotte is smart, she has a job and is being an adult about the situation - L**

**So she is going to have to tell them before the wedding for she is 11 weeks now and by July she will be showing - L**

_Okay I'll pick up some wine for you and I on the way home from work..... Are you cooking or takeaway? - H_

**Cooking. I've gotten a lot better and I'm just going to do pasta and garlic bread and salad - L**

_I'll get some dessert as well - H_

**Okay. I took off work since I'm not sure how to process this all - L**

_Understandable. I'll be home by 4 - H_

**See you then darling - L**

\---

_iMessage_  
__Thursday 15 June  
_ _ __15:31_ _

 

**I am in the car- it's packed. Your ass better be standing outside the school ready for Glastonbury -L**

_It is! I changed and everything. I have a sub for my class tomorrow - H_

_I feel like we shouldn't be going and saving for the wedding but it's Glastonbury - H_

**Ex-fucking-actly! - L**

**Plus Niall and Jacqueline wild kill you if you bailed so there is always that (: - L**

_No death for Harry this year! - H_

_You have the food - H_

**Like Niall would let me forget it? I have the tents, all the clothes we need, the passes and then something up my sleeve for you - L**

_What?!?! - H_

***Picture* - L**

_Shut the fuck up I'm meeting Florence! Okay I can die and be happy! - H_

**Oi!- L**

_I can die happy after our wedding you big lug (; - H_

_Drive safe!!! - H_

**Always do - L**

\---

_iMessage_  
_Wednesday 28 June  
_ _17:45_

**Okay yes I'm in LA for 48 hours and I am working with the guys of 5SOs before there tour begins but I got an email - L**

_I got an email today to. I got one from Shutterfly, one from ticketmaster and then one from Apple telling me how much money I spent on music - H_

**Okay, keep that upbeat spirit when I get you the photographer canceled for the wedding - L**

_Don't joke with me - H_

**I'm not a heartless bastard to joke with you about this babe - L**

**Check your email I forwarded what they sent me - L**

**The guys are taking a 5 min break and I figured I should text - L**

_What are we going to do?!? They will all be booked and I know you saw we can afford it last minute but Lou we can't - H_

_I love you but I don't want us to go broke on this wedding and I know it's going to be what we wanted but I want to also be able to pay rent - H_

**1) take a deep breathe - L**

_Okay. Now what?? - H_

2) actually take a deep breathe for I have a plan - L

_Okay. I really did it this time - H_

**Niall is dropping off a list of photographers we have used for the bands, look at there work and I will give them a call and see if they can do me a solid - L**

_Okay - H_

**And if not, for I know this is what you are thinking we will move to plan C- L**

_Which is???? - H_

**Paying Phillip. He owns a studio, we saw his work when he was over and he is family now (at least in my eyes) - L**

_Why don't we just ask him?? - H_

_We will offer to pay the same amount we did for the company who bailed on us - H_

**Since it was your idea okay - L**

_I see what you did there. Okay, have fun in LA. I love you and I'm going to call Philip now - H_

_And if Charlotte asks, it was my idea - H_

**Why I love you (: - L**

**Okay guys are back we have a few more vocals to lay down and then I'm back on a plane and headed home - L**

\---

_iMessage_  
__Sunday 1 July  
_ _ __08:50_ _

**Before you leave can you get the gifts for the kids. I was so excited about the finals I left them - L**

_In the car and headed to you now - H_

_Also once the game is done we have to go and finalize the food and set up for the reception - H_

**I have my adult clothes with me - L**

_Then my mum is making a roast for us for dinner and then we drive back since I have work tomorrow as do you - H_

**Booooooo adulting. Can we play hookie and stay in bed, cuddle, snog and eat whatever food we find in the flat? - L**

_We need to be adults love - H_

**Do we? Do we really???? - L**

**I will play with your hair and give you a back massage and make your lower back feel better, and then we can talk about the wedding, and the honeymoon, and figure out what tattoo we are going to get - L**

**I'll make tea - L**

**And pancakes - L**

**With fresh bananas and whip cream (also can be used for pleasure and eating off other surfaces that aren't food) - L**

_Louis - H_

**You are hard while driving aren't you????? - L**

_I hate you - H_

**You love me that's why you want my last name (: so is that a yes?? I mean what else is there to teach them?!? - L**

_If I say yes will you stop? - H_

**No, but I'll have the answer I want (: - L**

_I'll be there in a few - H_

**Is that a yes???- L**

**Harry - L**

**Hazza....... - L**

**Harold?!?!? - L**

**It's a yes (: - L**

**Don't wank off while driving I'm pretty sure that's illegal. And dangerous ;p - L**

\---

_iMessage_  
__Monday 3 July  
_ _ __13:45_ _

_We are getting married next week and I don't feel like we have done everything we need to do Lou. I'm sitting at my desk, the kids are at art and this wave of panic comes over me and I'm trying not to stress. We had been so good and now. Now I'm worried - H_

**Everything is taken care of - L**

_Transport from train station to hotel - H_

**Niall is the shuttle for those who are coming in from London on the train and Zayn is helping those coming from Donnie - L**

_Okay but my sister? - H_

**I have a car picking her up and bringing her to your house where you will be and I will be at the hotel after the rehearsal dinner - L**

**I checked with the bakery and the cake will be delivered to the venue and Jacqueline will be in charge that everything is ready at the venue. I've sent her the list of everything that should be done and to check while we are off having the photos take. - L**

_Flowers?- H_

**Ordered and your mum is picking them up for us the day before - L**

_What if it rains? - H_

**It won't. But the venue has the inside room with the windows reserved for us and they will make quick work to make it just how we want it - L**

_Vows- H_

**Written - L**

**Music is done so don't worry about it as is the song we have our first dance to and the music we walk down the aisle to. Everything is set Harry. Take a deep breathe and relax - L**

_Honeymoon??- H_

**A surprise but taken care of as well as I've pre- packed most of what you will need and no the suitcase isn't in the flat either - L**

_Damn - H_

**No stressing. The reason we planned for so long was so we didn't stress - and by long I mean 9 months. It will be what we wanted Harry, and that's me getting to marry the man I love in front of our friends and family. Everything else is bonus - L**

**Don't stress. You are ending the year with a new class, going to get married and having a wonderful life - L**

_You are making me cry at my desk. Thanks for calming me down. I don't know where it came from but it happened. I love you Lou - H_

**I love you most (: - L**

\---

_iMessage_  
__Friday 14 July  
_ _ __2_ _ __3:07_ _

_The speech you have at the reception was beautiful love - H_

**Thank you. I meant every word of it - L**

**How am I supposed to sleep in a hotel room with Niall in the other bed (snoring mind you very loudly) and you just a few minutes away in the eve of our wedding?? - L**

_You don't lol - H_

_My house is full of family so I'm in the couch funny enough. Gemma is on the floor and we have the telly on but all I can think about is that tomorrow I will be Harry Styles- Tomlinson and that makes me the happiest and luckiest boy in the world - H_

**I could jump and sing for joy. I feel like we have waited years for this day to finally come - L**

_We have in a way - H_

_Also Emma and Isaac were adorable tonight! - H_

**Aren't they! I love those two like they were my own - L**

**I want two, a boy and girl as cliche as that sounds- L**

_Okay. A boy and girl it is - H_

_I think it's understandable to want one of each at least. I loved having a sister growing up - H_

**Me too. After the honeymoon can we start filling out the papers? I know it seems soon and we are still in our prime but it could take a few years for us to adopt or even find a surrogate - L**

_Yes, once we are back from our honeymoon we can look into surrogacy and adoption and see what one we want to go with - H_

_I want a family as much as you do darling and it's never too soon. We need to fill that flat up with laughing kids, memories, scuffed up floors and a dog - H_

**Named K-9 - L**

_No - H_

**-_- fine Rory - L**

_I can do Rory (: - H_

_Would it be bad if we snuck out and met up? I know it's bad luck - H_

**To see a bride. Technically you are a groom so it's not bad luck. Let me get my shoes and wallet. Where should we meet? - L**

_Joan's all night moonlight dinner. It's like a 10 min drive. I'll come and pick you up - H_

**Okay. Shoes in hand, got a jacket and my wallet. I'm leaving now - L**

_Okay. Gemma is going to cover for me. I'll be there soon. If anyone asks say you are going for a smoke - H_

**And to make it believable I will - L**

_Today 23:14_

_I'm pulling in now door is unlocked get in and I'll drive out of here Bonnie and Clyde style - H_

Louis dropped his cigarette in the pavement taking the heel of his vans he put it out as Harry drove up to the front of the hotel in his mum's car. Looking to make sure no one saw him Louis quickly opened the door, got in and before he could pull the door closes Harry was driving away from the hotel.

"Hey you," Louis said leaning over and kissing Harry on his cheek. "You look beat." Which was truth, they both were beat. Work had been kicking them both hard this past week leading up to the wedding and then added with family coming in from out of town, and making sure they didn't get sick for the big day didn't help. Louis was sure between riding Harry till he screamed he was just going to sleep on vacation and turn his mobile off until he went back to work. 

"So do you," Harry said as he took his left hand and grabbed Louis's hand and have it a squeeze. "Hungry?"

"Always!"

"They have the best waffles," explained Harry as they drove. "I feel like a kid."

"Sneaking out and running away with me?" Louis laughed as he kissed the back of Harry's hand and smiles at his engagement ring. "Me to, like we are outlaws fleeing from a crime."

"My Clyde."

"My Bonnie," Louis said kissing Harry another time. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

Harry just smiled, the light of the full moon outlines his face as Louis watched the dimples and his eyes light up. He knew that Harry was ready, nine months of planning, saving, tasting food, getting into shape, shopping and dreaming was finally going to pay off. But all that was show to Louis. It meant the world to Harry and everyone else who was attending tomorrow or those who would be attending another reception in London the following week. All Louis needed was Harry, someone to marry them and a phone to capture the moment. More than anything Louis was worried to stand in front of all those people and speak the words that he never shared with anyone but Harry. 

"Yes, I know it's silly but I've dreamed of getting married and the fact I get to spend the rest of my life with you. Truly makes me happier than I've ever been Lou," explained Harry as he pulled into the dinner's car park. "Let's eat too much food and I need to get you back to the hotel before the sun rises," he said turning off the car and grabbing his wallet before opening up the door and getting out. Louis pulled the beanie further onto his head as he got out of the car. 

"Or I will turn into a pumpkin?" Joked Louis shutting the door as he followed Harry towards the entrance of the dinner, his trainers sloshing in the water from the slight rain they had that evening, the neon lights illuminating there path as Harry grabbed the metal handle of the glass door. 

"Or our mums will kill us," corrected Harry as he held the door open and Louis headed in. The place was empty besides the table of teens in the corner and the two girls working the overnight shift. Louis smiled as he walked the opposite way of the group of kids and slid into a booth. The waitress with the the died purple hair smiled as she walked up to them and handed each of them a menu. She was in her 20's and Louis knew this was just a job to pay the bills, he had been there before and knew that face and tired eyes all to well.

"What can I get for you?" She asked her eyes tired and her voice sounding as happy to be working as Louis was when he are veggies with dinner.

Without evening looking at the menu Louis turned to Delilah (so her name tag read) and got what they always got when they went out for crap food in the wee hours of the morning. "A large chocolate milkshake with an extra cup and whip cream on the bottom of the milkshake and in the spare cup," Louis told her as she scribbled on her note pad and headed over to the kitchen.

The dinner was going for a happy days meets pulp fiction meets creepy scene in a crime show drama vibe, while Louis was uses to eating at places like this while in America he was shocked there was one in Cheshire but he didn't question it. While Harry opened up the menu and looked over the pictures Louis's eyes looked around at the table of teens who had nothing better to do on a Saturday morning. The other waitress was a blonde, who sat at the counter doing school work, her head would pop up every few minutes to see if the kids had started a fire or needed anything more to eat or drink. 

"So waffles or burger?" Harry asked as Louis shook his head. 

"Huh?"

"Waffles of a burger?" Harry asked again as he saw Louis hadn't even opened up his menu. "Waffles", he decided as he closed his menu and set it on top of Louis's. "We can split, I'll get turkey sausage and you can get bacon and get two eggs and some toast?" Harry asked as there waitress came out with their milkshakes. "Two cups of coffee as well, and I think we know what we want."

"Okay, shoot," she said smiling a bit more as Harry handed her the menus.

"An order of waffles please with extra syrup. Two fried eggs, an order of bacon and then an order of turkey sausage and toast with Jane on the side," he said. "Bring them out and we can divide the food."

"Cheers," she said and headed to put the order in. Harry watched as Louis's eyes seemed to be all over the dinner. This was a place he and his mates went to on Saturday nights while in college trying hard to past there A levels to get into Uni. It still smelled of deep fried something and sweet pie. 

"I didn't know places like this existed in England. I've been to a few over in the states but this is odd. Brilliant but odd," joked Louis as he looked at the white walls, the red booths and black and white linoleum floors. "Like are we going for happy days, pulp fiction or Grease here?"

Harry covered his mouth as the coffee was set at their table. Louis poured half the milkshake into the glass and handed Harry the metal cup it came in. "Don't be a wise arse, this was hallowed ground with me and Zayn and our mate Devon back in college. Lot of late nights, lots of coffee and chips were eaten here." 

"So this was the place of study for Harold. Mine was my bedroom or a pub that my Uncle worked at and would give me free food and soda," Louis explained taking a sip of his milkshake as looking at Harry behind his glasses. "Mine was a pub that my Uncle worked at and then Niall's single room dorm at Uni for my roommate had a girlfriend and they were always having sex. Loud and gross sex." 

Harry chocked on his milkshake as some came out of his mouth. 

"Like that," Louis said as he kicked him under the table. "This feels weird." 

"What?"

"In 24 hours we will be different, a new title, a meaning to life, a new us," Louis explained as he took his pointer finger and moved his straw around in circles in his milkshake. Both had been trying not to freak out to much about tomorrow but it was a big day for both of them, as much as Louis wasn't about the show, he held marriage serious and Harry knew that he was all in. Harry also knew that this was what he wanted and he was more excited than anything - and a bit nervous but in a good way, he felt as if he was about to go on a roller coaster and while he was scared he knew that he was going to enjoy the ride. 

Grabbing his cup Harry tapped it with Lou's class before taking a sip. "So will you tell me where we are going for the honeymoon? It is the day of the wedding....." Harry asked with a smirk on his face. He had been trying for months to get Louis to tell him but he had kept his mouth shut, he had even tried to see if he had left any trace of his transactions on the computer but there was none, and he couldn't find anything on there bank statement either - he had been to good for him. 

"Ireland."

"Stop taking the piss," Harry said seriously setting the milkshake down and looking at Louis across the table.

Louis looked at him, his face still as he spoke,"staying with Niall's family. On a farm. Doing farm things," Louis laughed as Harry kicked him under the table. "Like scooping up shit, riding horses, birthing animals," he said trying to keep a straight face as Harry threw sugar packets at him. "Not showering or shaving, getting up before God gets up."

"You are a bloody arse," laughed Harry as Louis set the sugar packets on the table and looked at his fiancé, soon to be husband for life. Harry had come to get him in his normal skinny jeans, an over sized hoodie and his hair pulled back into a perfect bun with a pair of trainers on. He looked more put together than Louis. He was sporting a pair of black Adidas track pants, a Griswolds tour shirt and his black vans, his face un-shaved, glasses on his face and a beanie on his head to cover the dirty hair on his head.

"I wanted to surprise you, you know how much I love to surprise you and how much you  _love_  surprises," Louis explained as he finished off the milkshake and moved to his coffee.

Rolling his eyes Harry sat there looking down at his milkshake stirring it. "Fine."

"This," Louis said as he motioned to Harry with his finger. "Is why I didn't let you contact me when I surprised you with New York, your puppy eyes, and sad voice just makes me want to tell you."

"So do."

"No!" Louis said closing his eyes and holding his arm up to them being all dramatic. "I shall not cave to your wishes peasant!"

"Oh lord you need to stop hanging out with Niall," Harry laughed reaching across the table, pulling his arm down he kissed Louis on the nose. "Three guesses and you have to truthfully answer yes or no."

Arching his brow behind his glass Louis smiled, he could play this game. "Deal."

"Is it warm?"

"Yes."

"Is it private?"

"Kind of."

"Does it have to do with Disney world?"

"Yes."

Harry smiled like a cat, sitting back in the booth he looked at Louis, he wasn't lying for he had hesitated before the last question. "You have up Greece because I wanted to go to the Aulani resort by Disney in Hawaii?"

"This is a bonus question but yes," Louis admitted to him. "You dropped enough hits with random books about it, a Disney vacation planning video and having me open my laptop and see the website," he said to him happy to have finally told him. "Bonus, we are also going to Disney for a week."

Harry's mouth dropped as Delilah came over to the table and set down all their food and refilled the coffee before Louis told her that they were fine with what they had. Harry sat there, not sure what to say about this surprise as Louis moved over a waffle and eggs, handed Harry his nasty turkey bacon and began to eat his breakfast food. 

"I booked us to stay at the Yacht Club which is by Epcot and Hollywood Studios and the Boardwalk Hotel, which I heard has a lovely dueling piano bar we must go to. I have park hopper passes, made dinner reservations for us to eat at the Beast castle and other fun places and also booked up some FastPasses but we can change those... Harry are you okay?" 

"You are being serious now?"

"Yes," Louis told him as he set his fork and knife down. "Two weeks of Hawaii and then a week of fun at Disney, I know it's almost a month gone from home but I have the flat taken care of and well I need this, you need this, we both need this from the nine months we have just had." 

Harry leaned over the table and kissed Louis on the lips, tasting the syrup that he dripped from the waffles. "Thank you," he told him. 

"It's not just for you, but for us," Louis explained picking up his knife and fork and digging back into his breakfast. 

"Your dad looked happy with Charlotte," Harry said taking his fork and putting the egg on his toast.

Louis shrugged. "He is, Phillip actually went over to the house and sat down with him, told him how he loved Charlotte and he was sorry that it happened this way but he wants to marry her, care for her and prove to the family he isn't some low life," explained Louis who cut his waffle and stuck a piece a little too big into his mouth. "So," he said chewing. "My father likes that he did that, and he just wanted to know his little girl was loved and he does."

"That's good," agreed Harry. "I know he gave up that speech."

"I trust him, I read people for a living and what he is saying is truth, plus I can't wait for them to pop the little guy out. Since they are in London I offered free babysitting."

Harry smiled as he chewed his food. Louis watched his face and he knew that Harry had told them the same thing. They sat in the dinner eating and talking about the events coming up after the wedding. Louis had a few parties, award shows, and galas to show up at. Harry has to plan his lesson plans for the coming year, as well as dig out his teach stuff from storage to decorate his room. They had a holiday planned to visit Gemma. But most importantly they were going to start working on expanding the Styles-Tomlinson family.

There white plates were soon cleared of all food, the coffee mugs emptied and both men were happy as the sun started to rise in the sky. The blackness was turning a light grey with hints of yellows and oranges. Louis left the money on the table with a decent tip, thanking both the young ladies and wished them a good evening. He wrapped his arm around the small of Harry's back as they walked back to the car. "Is there a coffee place close I can get a cup of coffee and walk back to the hotel?"

"Smart idea," Harry said unlocking the car as Louis pressed his back against the car, his hands on Harry's hips as he kissed him gently on the mouth. "Mr. Tomlinson we are in public," he reminded Louis as he nipped at his neck.

"I am going to have fun with you tonight," Louis whispered in a deep voice before giving Harry one last kiss and walking to the passenger side of the car. Harry adjusted his skinny jeans before getting into the car and they headed back to the hotel before things looked to fishy.

"Bring doughnuts home, that's why you took the car," Louis said as Harry pulled up to the coffee shop that was a two minute walk from the hotel. "I love you," he said walking to the window, cupping Harry's face he kissed him several times. "See you in 5 hours handsome."

"See you soon love," Harry said kissing him before Louis stood up, Harry took his hand and kisses the back of it as Louis tapped the bonnet of the car and walked into the coffee shop as Harry headed back to his house where he would have the morning to get ready and they would meet at the venue to start a new chapter of their lives together.

\---

_iMessage_  
_Saturday 15 July  
_ _11:45_

_I love you - H_

**I would hope so, you are walking down the aisle in 15 minutes - L**

_Ha. Ha. Ha - H_

_I mean it Lou. I know that all of this isn't your thing. You rather be in the backyard at your mum and dad's house with a few friends, family, have Niall marry us and go to a pub and have drinks and dinner. I know that, I know you went through all this, all the stuff you deal with ona daily basis with bands, and touring, and the job you do for me. I know that you don't care about the colors we picked, the flowers, the food, or the cake. I do know that you love me and you are putting on a smile and brave face for me - H_

_So. Thank you, I feel that I haven't said that enough to you but thank you for this. For you. Thank you - H_

**I'm not supposed to cry before the vows. Stop - L**

**You are worth is all Hazza, you know that. Yes, I have hated most of the stuff I enjoyed doing it with you. That's love isn't it, doing something you hate but loving it for the joy on the person you love's face? - L**

**Anywho I have to do family photos - L**

**See you soon sexy - L**

_I love you - H_

**I love you most - L**

Louis set his mobile in his duffle bag as he was ushered out with his wedding party that was his two sisters, Niall, Oli and Jonah. Phillip and his assistant helped pose them and took a few shots and then some silly ones, since Louis hated having to smile in every single photo that was being taken of him. Niall was about to hope onto Louis's back when Jacqueline came out and motioned for them to start to line up and that Louis had to get out there already. 

Walking across the grass Louis's headed into the back garden's of the venue where they had the chairs all set up, each one was filled by family members, friends or co-workers. Louis made his way around the side and walked with Niall to where the alter was. Harry had found old wooden doors and they had lined them up and had flowers all around them from the gardens. James took his place as the officiant of the wedding for Louis and Harry. Louis's brown oxford shoes clicked as he stood on the cobble stone and waited for the music to start and everyone to walk down the aisle. 

"Thanks for doing this James, it means a lot to me and Harry," Niall told him as James smiled and pulled Lou into a hug. 

"I'm just glad you didn't let him go," James laughed as Louis agreed. "He makes you a better person Louis and I know since I knew you before Harry." 

His hands were sweating and he wishes he hasn't gorged himself on waffle as he could feel them turning in his stomach. Clearing his throat Louis stood up tall, his hands fidgeting a bit with his navy blue suit. Adjusting the marvel comic paper flower on his jacket his eyes looked up as he saw the glass door open and the music began to play as the wedding was officially beginning (and on time thanks to Harry being Harry and Louis being Louis and wanting this done as soon as possible so the eyes were off of him). 

He had chosen two songs, one that everyone walked down the aisle to and one that Harry walked down the aisle to. Louis felt his lips curve up into a smile as Emma walked out, her head held high as she dropped the comic book papers cut to look like flower petals in the runner. Her blonde curls bowling as her walked with ease in her silver sparkle TOMS and navy dress. Isaac followed as he held both wedding bands, he walked quickly and smiled nervously as everyone watched him.

"Great job I," Louis whispered to him as Gemma and Niall walked out. The girls were all in navy dresses, each one different for Louis could care less while the guys were in light grey suits, each with a flower made of comic book pages. Niall pointed as Louis and smiled as Gemma looked as if she was going to cry.

After them Charlotte and Zayn walked down. Louis felt a lump in his throat as his sister looked proud of her elder brother. Charlotte gave him a kiss before getting in line behind Niall. This was the day, he was no longer going to be in life alone, Harry was now forever stuck with him.

Xander and Frances walked next and ending the bridal party was Billie and Oli.

"You okay mate?" Niall asked as Louis watched Harry's parents walk down the aisle towards their seats.

"Yeah."

Louis felt the lump in his throat growing as his mother and father walked towards him. His mother sobbing but smiling. As soon as they took their seat the music changed to a song Louis had written with Dylan when he was in New York for work, it was his gift to Harry.

_Once in a lifetime_ __  
_It's just right_ __  
_We make no mistakes_ __  
_Not even a landslide or riptide_ _  
_ _Could take it all the way_

Louis stopped breathing as Harry walked towards him. He was in a dark grey suit, a white shirt and a navy bow tie on. His hair looked perfect as he walked toward Louis, his smile as bright as the sun and his dimples as big as his heart. It seemed like a dream as Harry walked towards Louis's, he wasn't sure if he should pinch himself or just see if he woke up on his own.

_Somehow, it feels like nothing has changed_ __  
_Right now, my heart is beating the same_ __  
_Out loud, someone's calling my name_ _  
_ _It sounds like you_

Louis wanted to run down the aisle and just kiss Harry. He wanted to smile at him, smell him (for he always smelt so good) but he wanted to then throw him over his shoulder and run back to the alter so they could get married sooner. He was tired of waiting he wanted to be his forever and ever. 

_When I close my eyes_ __  
_All the stars align_ __  
_And you are by my side_ _  
_ _You are by my side_

Harry smiled as he tried to hold back tears, he told himself he wasn't going to cry. Not yet, but his heart was so full of joy and love as his feet moved not nearly as fast as he wanted them to down the aisle. Louis stood up there looking like an angel, he was his angel without even knowing it. 

_Once in a lifetime_ __  
_It's just right_ __  
_And we are always safe_ __  
_Not even the bad guys in the dark night_ _  
_ _Could take it all away_

He wanted to run his hands through his slicked back and styled hair, whenever Louis did his hair he looked like a movie star. He wanted to mess it up, kiss his shaven face and stare into his eyes and just tell himself that he was going to be Harry Styles-Tomlinson in a matter of moments. Moments. 

_When I close my eyes_  
All the stars align  
And you are by my side  
You are by my side   
You are by my side

_Once in a lifetime you were mine  
_

 

As soon as Harry reached the end of the aisle, Louis held out his hand and took it and all of a sudden all of his nerves were gone. "You wrote that song for me when you were in New York didn't you?"

"Guilty as charged," admitted Louis as he tried not to look at everyone who was staring at him and Harry.

"You may sit down," the James said. "We are all gathered here today to join in union Louis Tomlinson and Harold Styles. While these two have had anything but a conventional relationship the love they express towards each other should be a guide for anyone around them. I've known Louis for several years now and know that he has been changed by Harry for the better, and while I've only known Harry a few months I'm know Louis has impacted his life for the better as well," James explained as the guests chuckled a bit. James looked at Harry, giving him a wink he began to address the guests again. "But in that time I've seen the dedication they have for each other, the sacrifices they are willing and have made, and a love that can not be broken by anything in this world," he said as Louis held tight to Harry's hand.

"Per the request of Harry, I'm going to skip the monologue I had prepared," he explained as Louis turned to James and gave him a confused look as he smiled without batting an eye he continued to talk. "Harry came to me today and explained how this wedding wasn't Louis. If it were up to him they would have gone to city hall, grabbed a hobo off the street and been married in New York City just hours after they got engaged. But Louis wanted him to be happy - so they took nine months to plan this beautiful wedding."

"Harry," Louis hissed as Harry held a finger up to his mouth as James still spoke. He was going to kill and kiss him in a matter of seconds. 

"With that being said, the two did write their own vows, so Harry," he said as he took the ring from Isaac and handed it to Harry. "The floor is yours."

Clearing his throat Harry smiled, trying to ignore the tears already forming in his eyes. "I laugh thinking about the night I messaged you on that darting app, I was also crushed when you said you didn't date but that didn't stop me from getting to know you. You were different - you see the world through the eyes of a child but with the mind of a wise old man, you cherish the little moments and make sure that everyday I know I'm loved. You have seen me at my weakest point and sat on the ground with me, helping me stand on my feet in my own time. You laugh at my dad jokes, you even learned to cook," Harry laughed as his hand shook a bit. "You loved me for who I was from the start, you told me I deserved someone who wanted me, not a portion of me but all of me. From my tattoos, to the bright and flashy shirts to bed head, morning breath and eating pints of ice cream while unemployed. You never give up on me, and I promise to never give up on you. I will sit on the ground when you fall and wait till you can get up, I will be there when work drives you mental and you just want to sit in silence. I will never leave, I will always let it be known you are loved and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life married to a man who I can look at and see the sun, moon and stars."

Louis wanted to kiss him now, he was fighting every nerve of his body not to lunge forward, grab his face and kiss the crap out of him. He knew his mum was crying, and he felt his own chest growing tight as he held back the tears for as soon as they would begin they wouldn't stop.

"Do you Harry take Louis, promise to love and cherish him, through all that life throws at you?"

"I do." He said and slid the ring onto Louis's hand.

"Now Louis, time to take center stage."

Laughing he looked down at his shoes before his eyes panned up to Harry's eyes. "You told me three months ago to make sure that I worked on my vows and being the very nice fiance I told you that I was. I wasn't," he laughed as Harry shook his head and looked at him, pressing his lips together trying not to laugh at him. "It's not that I didn't want to, I would sit in my office and try and type something up but it was hard to form the words that express how this past year and a half has been for me, I lived it and it was hard for me to put into words for myself," Louis explained to him as he shifted the weight on his feet and cleared his throat.

"Words come easy to me when I'm sitting down and writing a song but when I have to explain why I love you I hit a wall. I'm not sure if it's that what we have I want to keep between us and all the things I find adorable about you people might think I'm crazy for, or that how we function might be seen as odd but that's the thing. We are so weird, and we know it. But that's what I love about us. I've never felt that I needed to be someone I'm not. You standing there now you don't see a man in a fancy suit, a clean face and his contacts in, you see me. The childish side where I buy silly string and attack you when you come in from work, or the side where when I have a bad day all I want to do is sit with a fire going lay my head in your lap and have you scratch my back. You see the side when I get mad and upset and curse in French and you give me space. You see a man who has scars, who has a past, who does a job that requires a lot of hours traveling, spending time with bands more than you at times but you love me in spite of that. You have taught me how to see the world beyond my own eyes and see the beauty that there is," Louis felt a lump forming in his throat as he tried to push back the tears that were building up in his eyes. "I told Peyton I wasn't going to cry and she bet me 15 quid so I lost that bet," he choked as a tear fell down the side of his face. Harry laughed, taking his thumb he wiped the tear from Louis as he went on to speak.

"You have been selfless in our relationship, you have trusted me when others would have run. I love you Harry and when I say those words know that there is this promise behind them, it's a promise that no matter how dark the days get I will always kiss you goodnight, a promise that I will be by your side either to stand there and wait for you or to give you the extra push when needed. It's a promise that I will always ask for your advice and talk to you before making a choice that could change our lives, I promise that I will love you even when your hair falls out, I turn fat and we live in home in the country and our kids come to see us on the weekends. I promise to live a life of adventure, passion and truth. I love you Harold Edward Styles now and until we are ghost haunting London."

"You idiot," Harry laughed as he tried hard to hide the laugh by looking down at his shoes.

James took a hand and wiped the tears from his eyes, "Do you Louis take Harry, promise to love and cherish him, through all that life throws at you?"

"Fook yes," he said as Niall let out a cackle while he slid the ring onto Harry's finger. He had opted to wear none of his other rings that he normally sported.

"By the power given to me by London, and under the authority of all that is holly and Louis Tomlinson I now pronounce you married, you can kiss him if you want," James told them as Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and pressed his lips against his. Harry's hands fell on the small of Louis's back before they went down and cupped his arse. Both men pulled back slightly as they looked into each other's eyes. Everyone cheered and clapped but all Louis could see was Harry. He took his husband's hand as they walked down the aisle, Louis practically pulling Harry as Phillip tried to get a decent picture. As they walked into the venue where the guest would have the cocktail hour Louis pulled Harry into a coat closet.

"What are you doing you mad men?" Harry asked laughing as they stood there in an empty coat closet on a worn out old 1970's carpet. "Louis."

"I want a moment just me and you before we go back out there," he said as he looked at Harry, his hands cupped his face as he smiled. Louis said nothing as he heard the wedding party outside the door waiting for them. He blocked out all the sounds as he just looked at Harry, his forehead pressed up against his. He could hear that his heart was racing as fast as his own, this was the best high he had even been on in his life. 

"They are going to think you are giving me a wank," Harry laughed as Louis put his finger on his lip. "Is that what you are getting at?"

Louis just shook his head as he pressed his lips against Harry's gently this time. His finger twirling a strand of his hair as Harry pulled Louis closer to him. "I love you Harry Styles-Tomlinson."

"I love you most Louis Styles-Tomlinson," Harry whispered to him as he pressed his forehead against Louis's. "Ready to enjoy a party for us?"

"No," Louis admitted to him as he pulled at his suit jacket. "But with you I can do anything."

Holding out his hand Harry laced his fingers with Louis, gave it a slight squeeze as he opened up the coat closet door, Louis smiled putting on a brave face they headed back out to their wedding and the rest of their lives.   

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't leave the series with just 2 stories, my OCD wouldn't allow it and well I kept thinking about a proper ending to this amazing series that I have grown to love more than a lot of things in my life(: Plus it's been fun to write without having to do a long fic. 
> 
> I do hope that you all enjoy the ending and thank you so much for reading Swipe Right, Something Great and now Lucky Ones. Everyone who has read, commented, tweeted about it, followed me and just enjoyed the fics have made me happy. I have met a few friends from this fic which I am very grateful for as well as I had a hell of a time pushing myself to write in a different style than I normally do. 
> 
> Like I said at the end of Something Great I will be away from an actual computer for a few weeks and disconnected a bit from the drama with the 1D fandom and having a nice (much much much) need vacation with my better halves (aka my best friend and boyfriend). 
> 
> Please feel free to follow me on twitter: Violet_Janou  
> or on Tumblr (haven't been on in a while due to adulting) : ohwhatalilfe28
> 
> Stay amazing you all (: Love you all *hugs and kisses* 
> 
> XO  
> Vi


End file.
